


Counting the minutes

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel now owns a bar business and has an affair with a bartender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting the minutes

When the angels had all fell it was hard Gabriel. He was hiding in heaven. That damn Metatron. He had somehow tricked his brother and hadn't it been for Death oweing him a favor. He could have never done it. That was a long story. He had made his little place on Earth since then. 

Gabriel had a good porn business but it was losing it's charms too. Same old girls coming and going. He wanted something different so, he sold the business for a good price. He knew when to get out. He had settled in a small Florida town. He always loved the sun and sand. 

 

A year later here he was sitting in the same bar every few days he would come by to get a drink. Usually the bartender was a big old burly guy but for certain times of the year. They would get a pretty young thing in here. And she was real pretty from Gabriel observations. He would say she was in her late 20's . She had red hair, Gold eyes and a small petite frame. Her name was Lily. He did not like women taller then him. 

 

All his brothers were pretty tall. Hell even in the books written about all of the angels he was tall. He was a good looking dude if he said so himself. He has blondish brown hair and whiskey gold eyes. He had grown a beard and mustache. So he figured no one would recognize him. He had a hell of a sense of humor and he was always good with the ladies. He admitted however Kali was a mistake. Almost got him killed.

 

Gabriel kept to himself this time. Then she stayed on after season. I guess the burly guy he had gotten to know was her father and he died and left the bar to her. He would come in get a sweet drink usually one of her special concoctions. And then leave. He would buy a bottle across the street of Peach or peppermint schnapps. He would always have to add some candy. His sweet tooth was killing him. 

 

It was a rainy night when thing got interesting. Gabriel went in only to have one or two. Things were bad though. Gabriel was a having a hard time today. He just wanted to drink himself into a stupor. He wanted to get off this planet. He was running out of juice. He hated being human. 

 

You saw Gabriel come in and knew this would be a strange night. His eyes were glowing. You thought to herself. "Well it is about time., things changed."

 

He sat at the edge of the bar. You made him your special candy cocktail. Usually he would leave after two or three. Then she would not see him for a few days. Tonight he kept waved his hand up and getting drink after drink. He was a generous tipper so when she was closing she turned around to see him there. 

"Hey buddy, you ok? You need to leave now we are closing. " You tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled. You looked at him suspiciously. He did not appear drunk whatsoever. You knew you had mixed him at least 20 drinks any other man would be on the floor. 

He however might not have appeared it but when he leapt off the stool to leave he fell on his face. He was passed out. 

"Perfect, the one time I get to be alone with dreamy dude he has to be three sheets to the wind." You said out loud

 

You closed up and went back to Gabriel. You knew his name because a few weeks ago. A tall fellow had came in and sat beside him. He kept saying his name. The other guy's name was Castiel. You had perked up because them were cool names. Plus she figured out she had a crush on Gabriel. He was a good looking dude. 

You lived on top of the bar. You would have to get him up because there was no way. You was hauling him up those stairs. You woke him up. He smiled and complied with you. You walked him up the flight of stairs that lead to her place. 

It was not much just a bedroom , kitchen and small living room. Hey it worked for you. He got him to her couch and he passed out again. or at least you thought he did. 

She decided to take a shower and go to bed let him out there on the couch. You got in the shower and you thought you heard a thump. It might be your cat jojo. You finished and went into the bedroom.

There you found him laying on your bed. He had stripped down to his boxers. His eyes glowed in the candlelight. He must have found your candles while you was in the shower. You only had on a robe. He had a rose in his hand. He was smelling it and handed it to you. 

"umm You were faking weren't you?" You asked

"I might have been over exaggerating a bit." Gabriel said and was doing that one eyebrow thing he always did. 

He waved you over to the bed licking his lips and sat up. You came to him. You had fantasized about this moment for awhile now. He grabbed you and pulled you down to him , sitting you on his lap.

He then kissed you passionately. He explored you mouth with his tongue. He had deprived himself for too long of a woman. He then kissed his way down your shoulder and slipped the robe off at least to the waist. He sucked and licked his way down your neck. Nibbling as he went . The sensation made you quiver. You tilted back your head lost in the moment.

He then open your robe completely and let his hands and fingers do wandering. They scratched down your back as he took your breast into his mouth. Then they kneaded your ass as he nibbled on them breasts. What could he say he was a breast man. Then as he flipped you around to lick your belly his fingers found your honey pot. You moaned and thrash as he fingered you in and out. His tongue licked it's way down finding your g-spot.You wove your fingers in his hair gently pulling it as he continued his assault. You thought she was going to pass out. Then he came to you . And entered you with one swift motion.

He took your legs and lifted them up so he could enter you more fully. You were going to pass out from so much pleasure. Instead. He flipped them over and you was on top. You sat up and work it slowly. He played your game for awhile until he could not take anymore and grabbed your hips and dove into to you faster and faster until they both exploded. 

They lay there and held each other until they both fell asleep. He woke up and you was not on the bed beside him. He went out to the living room. You were cooking in the kitchen your back to him. He saw you was talking to someone. He peaked his head around the corner to see who it could be. It was a tall fellow with black hair. He was eating and drinking coffee. 

Gabriel froze. The man spoke and he knew that voice.

"Don't be rude Gabriel sit down and eat with me. It has been a long time. I got my best agent to find you." He said

Gabriel came around to see Death was sitting in your kitchen eating a BLT. Gabriel sat down.

"You know she is my daughter right?" Death said looking at him 

Gabriel looked up at you who smiled and was floating to him with coffee.


End file.
